


【博君一肖】曝光过度

by YaoMeLeYao



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoMeLeYao/pseuds/YaoMeLeYao
Summary: 星二代X摄影师。平行世界里的他们过得很快乐。ooc，不喜勿进。不上升真人，圈地自萌。HE，不狗血，不开车。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 星二代X摄影师。
> 
> 平行世界里的他们过得很快乐。
> 
> ooc，不喜勿进。不上升真人，圈地自萌。
> 
> HE，不狗血，不开车。

TOP杂志的会议室里，正在为第二年情人节的杂志内容开创意会。

“好了大家，来说说看吧，明年的情人节打算做什么专题？” 主编往椅子上一靠，这已经是今天的第三个会了，他大脑有点虚空。

“主编，要不我们今年接着拍几对银幕情侣？马上又有一对夫妻档的电影要在新年上映，做他们不就挺好？” 编辑甲小心翼翼地说。

“你这也太没新意了。年年都是把那些人反过来倒过去的说。” 编辑乙一脸不屑地反驳。

“那你说还能做什么？” 编辑甲反驳回去。

“……”

“……”

“叶子，你自己在那里干什么呢？有什么想法拿出来说说？” 一直在争吵中皱眉头的主编正要抬头制止员工，突然看见这个小姑娘正在手机上点点摁摁，一副聚精会神的模样。

叶子是今年刚进主编室的员工，入职也就两三年，但因为今年金九封面立了大功，破格提拔。杂志社里都疯传她能拿到特别优质的资源，所以才得了主编大人的青眼。

“那个，主编，我现在有个消息，但不知道准不准。需要再核实一下。” 叶子慢吞吞地说。

“什么消息？关于谁的？和情人节有关系？” 编辑甲直接来了个疑问三连，他看这个小姑娘很不爽，自己在这件杂志社整整奋斗了十年才进的创意室，她到好，三年就进来了。

“主编，明年是2031年，对吧？” 叶子没理会，只是歪着头问主编。

“对，怎么了？”

“明年，是天选的结婚十周年纪念啊。” 叶子，注视着主编大人的眼睛，缓缓地说道。

“！！！！！！！”

“对！！！！”

“！！！！居然十年了！！！！”

创意室里一下炸开了锅。天选CP啊，那是一个从圈内火到圈外的CP啊，只要是和他们他们有关的新闻都能获得极高的关注度。只是两个人的婚后生活异常低调，按部就班，甚至，无趣。

在连着拍了三天两个人拎着环保袋出来逛超市的照片以后，连最敬业的狗仔都放弃了拍摄他们的私生活。 

“那那那……那你的消息是？” 主编大人尽量保持着稳定的声线，想当年，他就是因为这对CP，才立志进入传媒业的。

“肖赞有兴趣拍一组片子给王博做结婚纪念。但具体什么主题，没确定。如果……” 

“如果这套片子能用在我们的杂志上……” 这是编辑甲。

“我们的KPI在二月份就能完成了。” 这是编辑乙。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线，人名，公司名，etc, 全是我编的。

2014年

“小赞，来，今天辛苦你了，等下一共十二位，就在这条走廊拍，你拍仔细点，多出点片子，估计年底的官方宣传都会用这套片子。”

“行，没问题，您放心吧。每位艺人有多久的时间？”

“十分钟，他们也不能离场太久。第一位七点到。”

“好。”

肖赞，MM娱乐公司的首席摄影师，入职一年，凭借敏锐的时尚嗅觉和高超的摄影技术，获得业内的一致好评。MM娱乐公司的艺人无论活动照还是街拍，都能在一众通稿中脱颖而出。更有一朵小花凭借机场街拍照扶摇直上，连续三个月占据wb热搜。

今天是MM娱乐公司的年会，公司包下了整座酒店作为活动场地，公司所属艺人都会盛装出席。酒店装潢是巴洛克风格，十分奢华精致，公司也因此决定借今天这个机会多拍些照片，供年底大量的宣传使用。

等下要特别拍摄的十二个明星艺人，自然就是公司今年最热捧的艺人了。

拍摄进行地十分顺利，十二个艺人很快就拍完了。肖赞年龄虽然不大，但是人会说话，一张笑脸十分讨喜，再加上专业技术好，出片率高，公司里的艺人们都很喜欢他。这条走廊安保又严密，五六个艺人拍完了片子还留在走廊里聚在一团说笑，不想回到宴会厅里的媒体聚光灯下。

“哎呀我的哥哥姐姐们，曝光率还要不要啦？都留在这里干嘛呀？” 肖赞一看这些锦衣华服光鲜靓丽的明星们叽叽喳喳地像课间休息的中学生，不由得好笑，连忙轰人。

“小赞，我们的照片什么时候能出啊？今天晚上行不行？” 一位新晋小花嗲笑着和他说。

“只要你们现在赶快都回去吃饭，我今天晚上就能把片子修出来。你们都在这里，一个个这么好看，晃花了我的眼，我还怎么修片子呀？” 肖赞的俏皮话说的溜溜的，一众艺人们都笑了起来。

“好了好了，我们不耽误肖大摄影师的工作，回去吧回去吧，都不在桌子上也太不好看了。” 看见那个新晋小花还打算往肖赞身上贴，另一个和肖赞合作过几次的男演员招呼一声，给肖赞解了围。

小花的心思昭然若揭，上升期的小花，一个得力的摄影师多重要，肖赞能多给她出几套片子，说不定她也能在wb上火一把，没见之前那个频上热搜的小花现在资源多好啊。

有这份心思的小姑娘们不止一个，更何况肖赞长得本身就好，一米八几的个头，一双大长腿走路带风，一双凤眼，一对剑眉，脸颊有点婴儿肥，中和了眉眼间的凌厉，整个人带着点天真的帅气，放在俊男美女遍布的娱乐公司也丝毫不逊色。

“唉，好累。” 肖赞叹了口气，招呼着工作人员收拾拍摄工具。


	3. Chapter 3

把所有的明星都赶回去亮相，又把旁边的工作人员赶去吃饭，肖赞则留在走廊里，打算多拍几张空镜。

一方珐琅装饰的五斗橱上摆着一大束白玫瑰，在奢华隆重的走廊里显得格外优雅别致，肖赞一来到这个走廊就很喜欢这里，只是连两位影后在这里都没拍出他想要的那种冷艳感，所以他只好多拍几张纯景物弥补一下遗憾。

“咔嚓，咔嚓。”整个走廊里回荡着单调的快门声。

“这束玫瑰有这么好看吗？” 一个清越的声音在身后响起。

肖赞回头一看，惊艳。

修身的黑色西装，一头白金色的直发，唇若朱砂，眸若寒星，身材略略单薄，若不是因为他开口说话，当真雌雄莫辩。

肖赞没回答，为这位少年拍下了他们之间的第一张照片。

“这束玫瑰很好看，有种格格不入的美。” 如你一样。肖赞心里想着。面前的少年锦衣华服面容精致，与那些明星一般无二，可是身上却有着生人勿近的清冷感，身上一分红尘的喧嚣也无，在这个觥筹交错欢声笑语的酒店里，真是格格不入。

“你不需要模特吗？” 少年问。

“需要。只是一直没有合适的。” 

“你觉得我合适吗？” 少年已经走到了玫瑰花的旁边，并且拿了一枝在手上。

“再合适不过了。” 肖赞已经按下了快门。

少年微笑，低头细嗅玫瑰花。

走廊再次陷入了单调的快门声中。

只是温度不一样了。

“好了。嗯，你叫什么名字？我的照片该给谁？” 

“你不认识我？” 

“额？你是公司的艺人？” 

“也是，也不是。你是公司的摄影师吗？” 

“是，我叫肖赞。” 

“好的肖赞。我会让人来找你拿照片的。再见。” 

说完，少年就转身离开了走廊，将刚才手上的那支白玫瑰随手留在了一张边桌上。看着空荡荡的走廊，和边桌上那支孤零零地玫瑰花，肖赞突然产生了一种错觉，刚才，是不是白玫瑰成了精？

“咔嚓。” 肖赞在相机里留下了那支现了原形的白玫瑰精。


	4. Chapter 4

夜深了，会场的艺人已经在自家助理的保护下陆续散去，工作人员开始清扫现场。肖赞则在一个房间里端着一碗通心粉正在挑片子。自家的通稿可不能比其他媒体慢。晚宴照片和走廊系列都得在今天午夜之前发布。

走廊系列倒是很方便，十二个艺人一人一张，在拍的时候肖赞心里就有数挑哪张。晚宴照片却是大海捞针，而且还要综合其他几个摄影师的，不能重复了，不能缺漏了，对所有艺人要不偏不倚，一碗水端平。

肖赞正在第二遍过片子，突然发现在这些照片里并没有那个金发少年，仔细一想，刚才也确实没在会场里见到这个人，难道真的是玫瑰花精吗？肖赞看了看手机，刚才那支玫瑰花已经改成了他的手机桌面。

“你是谁呢？” 肖赞不由得发问，他曾经问了一句你不认识我吗，说明，这公司里的人应该认识他，如果是这样一个人，又怎么会不出现在会场上呢？

按道理，肖赞相机里所有的照片都应该备份上交公司存档，但是他却鬼使神差地把这位金发少年的照片全部单独的存了起来，他还记得他说的话，“我会让人来找你拿照片的。” 

“嘁，岁数不大，派头倒是挺足的。” 肖赞笑了笑。继续专心地挑片子，终于紧赶慢赶地把成片交给了宣传部门。

一连三天过去了，公司没有工作安排，肖赞就一直在家里休假当猫奴。

第三天下午，肖赞正在给自家猫主子梳毛，突然手机响了起来，是一个陌生号码。

“喂，你好。” 

“你好，是肖赞吗？” 肖赞差点把手机扔了，玫瑰花精给他打电话了。

“是，呃，我是肖赞。” 肖赞声音有点抖，还打了个嗝，电话对面的少年低低地笑了一声。

“你在家吗？”

“在啊。” 

“那你开门。” 

“啥？！” 肖赞从地板上爬了起来，不小心还踢到了猫。猫生气地叫了起来，“喵！！”。

“我在你家门口，开门。” 

“喵！！！！” 


End file.
